


My Favorite Sex Toy

by peggin



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, Future, M/M, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggin/pseuds/peggin
Summary: Brian thinks about how his life has changed since meeting Justin





	My Favorite Sex Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive).
> 
>  
> 
> Written for the qaf_drabbles Sex Toys challenge.

It was supposed to be so simple... in and out with the maximum amount of pleasure and the minimum amount of bullshit. That blond boy under the streetlight wasn't supposed to be much more than a sex toy; something to play with for a few hours, get rid of, and never think about again.

When I remember that night - ten years ago today - I'm not quite sure how I ended up here: in the garden behind a ridiculously extravagant house, surrounded by my friends, wearing a gold ring that very same blond boy put on my finger just moments ago...


End file.
